Businesses implement and rely on a plurality of business process applications and software in their day-to-day activities. Such business process software can run on various networks that have a multitude of users connected to it. The users can create, design, run, update and/or otherwise use the networks and/or business process applications residing on such networks. The networks can be supported by various servers and/or other components, which can provide connectivity to network components, users of the components and/or applications residing and/or otherwise connecting to the network and/or its components.
Applications and/or services can be programs that an end-user runs to accomplish certain tasks. Applications and/or services can work in conjunction with one or more back-end systems, which can store the data to be worked on, such as for example business objects and other business data, as well as logic for manipulating the data, such as for example transactions or other business logic. Examples of back-end systems may include database systems, enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems, and customer relationship management (“CRM”) systems. A user interface (“UI”) can be designed to work in concert with application programs, and facilitates interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input. In order to accomplish various tasks, a user can initiate various applications, tasks, agents, etc. that may manipulate data in different ways to achieve results desired by the user.
However, in order to allow users to use such application and/or services, appropriate connections and configurations of such connections may be required. Further, each application and/or service may require its own connection as well as a separate configuration of such connection, which can be costly, time-consuming and inefficient.